Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains: After Thoughts
by Sanctum of Spectrum
Summary: The lost incident claimed six children according to media. But what if there were Seven children kidnapped for the lost incident. One that the media didn't know about, one that was left behind. One that was an after thought.


**This is only my second Fiction, so let's see how I do. This is an OC insert into the Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains Universe, where Kanji Yamazaki was the seventh child of the lost incident, the 'Forgotten one'. Hope y'all enjoy**

* * *

 _"I can't do it anymore," a young boy about the age of seven panted._

 _"You lose," an automated voice responded before the young child was electrocuted. "Try again."_

 _"I don't want to," The boy answered struggling to lift my head at the single large golden eye that was demanding that he continue._

 _"Why do you resist?"_

 _"Because I want to." the Boy said before passing out._

 _"But you know what will happen if you don't stand up and duel," the Eye retorted with no reaction from the boy. "Yamazaki. Yamazaki. Fine, You lose."_

 _The Eye then let loose an electric shock fives times stronger than what the boy was used to._

* * *

9 years later, Present Day

"Gah!" I quickly sat up only to see that it was just a nightmare of the hell I went through. 'Think of three things. Three reasons to live. Three reasons to go home. Three reasons to stay alive.'

I dragged himself out of bed and checked my clock: 5:35 am. "Well I might as well get now." I dragged my sleep ridden body to the small bathroom that my apartment had. Standing in front of the mirror, I ran a hand through my bed-head. I had slate grey hair with blood red accents and bangs along with a pair of Dichromatic eyes, the left being a pale blue while the other, like my hair, was slate grey. I rubbed my eyes before entering the shower. An hour passed before I exited the bathroom and started to shrug on my Den Academy Uniform. I decided against the standard blazer that came with the uniform in favor of my signature midnight black trench coat. I then went over to my desk grabbed my bag, deck, my custom duel disk along with my skateboard.

I walked out of my door towards Den City. "So peaceful. Let's fix that." I thought before jumping onto my board, rolling towards my new least favorite pastime, school. "Time to see my new school I going to."

I reached the school just as everyone else was arriving. sticking close to the back of the crowd of students I slipped through the doors arriving at my first class of the day.

"Alright class we have a new student today. Everyone meet Kanji Yamazaki." Teacher said as I walk in through the door. Once I stepped through the door everyone in the class greeted me with warm welcomes. Well almost everyone, except for one boy with blue hair with pink accents in the back of the class. "Wonder what's up with him."

"Yamazaki, would you please sit between Mr. Fujiki and Ms. Norris," The teacher instructed before I started up the stairs.

I strode up the stairs to sit in an open seat between a girl who had black and grey hair with White accents falling just past her shoulders and the boy with blue hair and pink accents. With my bag in hand I sat down for what would most likely be the most pointless lesson of all time.

So my first day at Den Academy wasn't so bad, I met the two people I sat in between, to my left was Taylor Norris, a transfer student from America and to my right was Yusaku Fujiki, all though with that being said, there are a handful of students who pissed the hell outta me, chief among them was Naoki Shima. The guy had the audacity to judge others skills by the duel disk they had, and not by their skills with their cards, and for that; I almost immediately hated his guts.

* * *

 _==FLASHBACK==_

 _Classes had just ended. Yusaku slept through the end of the lesson, and was currently still sleeping. I stayed behind because the teacher had asked Yusaku to show my around the school before we both left for the day. But then Yusaku fell asleep, so I decided to whip out my skateboard and a small tool kit that I always carried on me for when my board needed tuning. I had got so in tune with my work I didn't notice someone was standing over my shoulder, and I only noticed when I heard Yusaku slowly wake up. I looked over to where he was sitting only to see a somewhat short, chubby boy with shoulder length black hair._

 _"Finally! You both notice me!" The Boy somewhat yelled._

 _"Who are you?" Both Yusaku and I both asked at the same time._

 _"What!? I'm Naoki Shima! I understand why Yamazaki doesn't know who I am but you too Fujiki? We've been in the same class for a month!" Shima proclaimed pointing at Yusaku._

 _"Okay whatever your name is. Three things. First, its Kanji. Unless you want to get thrown across this room do to me having a PTSD panic attack, learn my first name. Second, why are you talking to us? Everyone else has left, so you obviously have confidence issues, seeing that your talking to the two most isolated people in the class, when there are what, twenty or more other students in the class? Third, you need people to gloat to. Don't try to deny it, you have it written all over your face. You were going to gloat to us about having the newest duel disk from SOL technologies, and were most likely state upon seeing our duel disks that we are amateurs for not keeping up to date with the newest technology. But let me tell you this, it doesn't matter if you have the oldest model of duel disk produced by Kaiba Corp way back when, or the newest one by SOL. All that matters is that a duelist trusts in their deck and will stick with through every little set back," I stated flipping a finger up for each point as I said it. Yusaku just stared at me with cold eyes._

 _He didn't even respond. He knew I was right, all of the points I listed were true. Even if he had said something it would've held no merit to what I just explained. He just left the room, slamming the door behind him._

 _"Where did you learn that?" Yusaku asked as we walked towards the closed door_

 _"Learn what?"_

 _"Listing reasons in sets of three."_

 _"I can't remember," I replied staring at the empty hallway before heading towards the exit of the school, "See ya around Fujiki."_

 _==Flashback End==_

* * *

I decide that I should take a look around Den City just for point of reference to find the quickest routes to places that I needed. First place I stopped was the viewing plaza. Saying that place was popular was an understatement. The place was packed whenever a duel happen in Link Vrains between Charisma Duelist, while in stark contrast empty when nothing was going on. I pass a food truck with someone sitting in front of it who looked familiar. "Hey Yusaku, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Yamazaki." He responded glancing up from his computer screen.

"Just call me Kanji. No need for formalities." I replied staring at the large set of digital screens which gave this place its name just as multiple figures rode through the VR world destroying anything they saw on black dragons.

"I have to go" Yusaku abruptly stated closing his computer.

"Same here. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I replied turning to look away him riding my board towards my apartment.

* * *

 **LINK Vrains**

I materialized into LINK Vrains, where the Knights of Hanoi were causing havoc and destruction to any and everything. My figure had a black jumpsuit with silver accents and dark red lines running along the left side of my character. Standing at the edge of a building I found one of the people destroying thing, with no obvious pattern to his destruction.

"Hey Overly Confident, easily taunted villain, stop what you're doing! Do you know how much property tax is here?" I asked sarcastically.

"And who are you to talk?" He replied angrily.

"Me? I'm the one who's going to defeat you and your group of Cyber terrorists."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By beating you in a duel." I replied calmly crossing my arms.

"Fine, once I win, everyone will see the power of the Knights of Hanoi!"

"Then let us begin!" I yelled speeding towards in a direction away from the people.

* * *

 **Sanctum (4000) VS Knight of Hanoi (4000)**

* * *

"I'll go first, I draw! Now because you control no monsters I can special summon Hack Worm from my hand! But why stop at one when I can have two!" He yelled as two small creature appeared in front of him before they disappeared. "Now I tribute both of them to summon Cracking Dragon! I set one card face-down and end my turn! Your move wannabe!"

"I draw! Now because there are two or more cards in the same column I can special summon Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse to that column! The I activate its effect! I can target one 'Mekk-Knight' monster in my main monster zone and move it to another main monster zone!" I said sliding my card over to the far left side of my duel disk as a large silver figure with no legs and crescent shaped blades for arms appeared beside me. "Next I summon Mekk-Knight Blue Sky to the middle main monster zone!"

"Now Cracking Dragon's effect activates! When a monster is summon to your side of the field, it loses attack equal to its level times 200!"

* * *

 **Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse 2400 - 1600 = 800**

 **Mekk-Knight Blue Sky 2000 - 1000 = 1000**

* * *

"Now you take damage equal to the ATK points that your monsters lost!"

* * *

 **Sanctum (4000 = 1400)**

* * *

"alright, I see you mean business. Well so do I! I activate World Legacy's Memory! With it I can special summon 1 Mekk-Knight monster from my hand or deck! I choose to special summon Mekk-Knight Silver Dawn!" I spoke as a silver and white knight brandishing a sword and a lance appeared beside my other monsters

* * *

Mekk-Knight Silver Dawn

Level:7/Attribute: Light/ Type: Psychic/Effect

ATK: 2500/DEF: 1300

Effect: When this card is Special Summon while you control 2 or more "Mekk-Knight" monsters: You can(Quick Effect) target 1 monster your opponent controls; Negate its effects until the end of you next turn. If this card is in your graveyard: You can banish this card, target 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster you control; it gains 1500 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Mekk-Knight Silver Dawn" once per turn.

* * *

"You fool! Do to Cracking Dragon Effect you lose the duel!" The KoH laughed while I lightly chuckled.

* * *

 **Sanctum (1400)**

* * *

"Why didn't you lose the rest of your life points?"

"If you looked at you dragon, you would have realized that its effects were negated." I smugly replied while grabbing another card from my hand. "Now I appear circuit that shines through the Spectrum! The summoning conditions are 3 Mekk-Knight monsters! I set Mekk-Knight Blue Sky, Indigo Eclipse, and Silver Dawn in the link markers!" I yelled as my outfit changed from black and red to white with gold and a link gateway directly behind me with my three monsters color defining stars marked the link markers while their bodies disappeared. "Seven become one. Light the road to my victory! Shatter the darkness that plagues the world! Arise Link 3! Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!"

"Next the second effect of Mekk-Knight Silver Dawn activates! By banishing it from my graveyard I can give 1 Mekk-Knight monster I control 1500 extra attack points!" I yelled and the KoH.

* * *

 **Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme 3000 = 4500**

* * *

"Ha! your monster may have more attack points then Cracking Dragon, but I'll still have life points! I finish you next-"

"There is no next turn for you. When Spectrum Supreme is the only card in the column it can attack directly." I stated with little to no emotion in my voice.

"Then I activate my set card Shadow Spell and target you link monster!" He retorted as black chains shot out of the trap card towards my link monster, but turned to pixels before hitting Spectrum Supreme. "W-what! Why didn't it work?"

"When Spectrum Supreme is in the extra monster and points to no monsters, it cannot be targeted or destroyed by my opponent's card effects. Now if your done grumbling, I attack you directly with Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme! Final Radiance!" I yelled as my monster fired a seven colored beam of energy at the KoH sending him into a building.

* * *

 **KoH (4000 - 4500 = 0)**

 **Winner: Sanctum**

* * *

My monster hovered behind me as I stepped onto the building the KoH landed on. I chuckled at his feeble attempt to escape.

"Wow, still have some fight left in ya?" I asked grabbing his avatar be the back of his collar. "Now you're going to give me some answers got that? First, who do you work for?"

"I never tell you anything. You'll never be able to beat us we are-" He didn't get to finish as his avatar's body disappear in a flurry of blue pixels.

"Damn, I didn't even get one answer out of him!" I said turning to my monster who had somehow not disappeared yet, despite the duel having ended. "Why are you still here? And when did you even get into my deck?"

Surprisingly the monster just stared at me through its helmet before it slowly started to disappear.

* * *

 **Oh god, that was harder then expected. Why does Vrains have to be so complicated?**

 **Varc: Because my story is better then this one in every way**

 **Kanji: And why is that silver surfer?**

 **Hey guys, can you take your fight outside my office please? I'm trying to finish this author's note done. Well this first chapter is somewhat short, but with more chapters to come. and no I haven't forgotten about my Arc-V story, I'm still thinking on where to go with that one...**

 **But anyway Please Fav, Follow, Read, and Review!**

 **TDK Out.**


End file.
